Beer Bad
by SelenaEde
Summary: Sequel to When Travelers Get Drunk. Some Supernatural references, but don't worry if your not familiar with the show. Once again, Nik & Deb get their Traveler friends drunk.


**Disclaimer:** Me no own Pendragon or Supernatural!!! I don't own the song in there either, which by the way is Earth, Wind, Water & Fire by Toybox. I own Deborah Montana and Nikki Phoenix. And a major headache whihc I have right now.

I am aware that this is pretty crappy, as was the original, but hey, I had fun writing it. Once again, it was Deborah who kind of semi-requested it.

IMPORTANT INFO This is the sequel to When Travelers Get Drunk. Ok? Ok. Onward...

**Beer Bad**

Ellen sighed, tonight was a slow night at the Roadhouse. Only about two handfuls of Hunters and people in general were sitting around and conversing and drinking and such. Ellen thought that it would be a better night tonight since it was karaoke night, although that could be what the problem was.

As per usual, the karaoke machine was all set up, but no one was willing to try it out. The hunters really weren't that into singing for other people, and that was good enough for Ellen considering most of them sucked anyways.

"Mom," Jo, Ellen's daughter said coming up beside the older woman.

"Yes Jo?" Ellen asked.

"Tonight's so slow," Jo commented.

"Yes it is," Ellen agreed.

"So do you think I could, you know, go?" Jo asked hopefully. Ellen sighed and mulled it over for a second.

"I suppose you could," the older woman said, looking over at her grinning daughter.

Just as Ellen finished saying that, the door to Harvelle's Roadhouse opened. Ellen and Jo both looked over at the door to greet the newcomers. They stopped short when they saw who walked in their door. It was Nikki Phoenix, Deborah Montana and all their friends from their last visit. Although this time they had another girl with them, a taller one with darker skin and long black hair.

"Um, Jo," Ellen started, turning toward her daughter.

"Never mind Mom," Jo grinned. "I think the fun just arrived."

Press sat down on the bar stool right in front of Ellen.

"Hey Ellen," Press smiled.

"Hey Press," Ellen smiled back. The two had become good friends since the kids' last visit. The kids flocked around Press. Nikki, Bobby, Mark and the dark skinned girl on his right, Deborah, Alder and Courtney on his left.

"What'll it be guys?" Jo asked them with a smile.

"A strawberry daiquiri," Deborah said.

"Make that two," Courtney added.

"But Court, last time you just loved Brandy," Ellen chuckled.

"Yeah, but I remember last time and oh man, I am not looking forward to doing that again." Courtney laughed.

"I'll have a beer," Alder said.

"Make it two," Bobby added. "I remember too." He blushed as he glanced at Nikki.

"Actually make it three," Press said.

"Coming right up," Ellen said and went off to find what they wanted.

"I know," Jo smiled, standing right in front of Nikki.

"Whiskey," the old friends chorused together.

"Me two," Mark said. Jo looked surprised by his choice.

"He doesn't remember," Bobby explained.

"Oh," Jo said.

"Um," Loor started. "I shall have this 'whiskey' as well. If it is good enough for Nikki, it is good enough for me."

"Uh, Loor," Deborah started but stopped when Loor shot her a look. Nikki introduced Loor to Jo and then Jo went off to break out the whiskey.

When Jo returned she smiled at them all. They had learned, but something told her this was still going to be entertaining. She glanced at Press and saw that he once again had a camcorder. Obviously he thought so too.

Loor just drank her seventh shot of Whiskey and she was totally drunk.

Bobby, Courtney Deborah and Alder were off playing pool, and Mark was still drinking. Loor turned to Nikki.

"Nikki," she started, slurring slightly. Nikki downed her shot of whiskey and turned to the older girl.

"Yeah Loor?" Nikki said.

"You are my best friend," Loor confessed.

"Really now?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, you are. And I admire you. As do everyone else. Especially Bobby and Mark." Loor said. "It is obvious that both are crazy about you, especially Mark."

"Uh huh," Nikki said sarcastically. "Sure, whatever you say Loor."

"No, I am serious." Loor insisted.

"Sure you are," Nikki agreed.

"I am," Loor hiccupped.

"Ok, I believe you," Nikki sighed. Anything to keep her drunken friend happy. Nikki glanced around and saw the jukebox that was in the corner and smiled. "Come on Loor, lets go get the others and go dance."

"All right," Loor agreed.

The two girls got up and headed over to the jukebox. They passed the most crowded table in the whole place and one of the most determined and creepy hunters you would ever see, Gordon Walker reached out and grabbed Nikki's ass.

"Hey sweetie," he said.

"Ah!" Nikki shouted and jumped away from his touch, disgusted.

"Excuse me," Loor stared. "Did you just grab my best friend's ass?"

"Maybe I did hunny," Gordon smirked. His smirk turned to a shout of surprise when Loor slammed her fists down on the table and got up in his face threateningly.

"You will do best to never touch her again," Loor threatened. Gordon's cocky demeanor returned.

"Or what?" he laughed.

"Or this," Loor said and grabbed Gordon by his shirt collar and hauled him to his feet. She slammed him against the wall.

"Loor! No! Loor, it's all right!" Nikki shouted, rushing right up next to the girl. "It's fine."

"No, Nikki it most certainly is not. He violated you." Loor said.

"Its fine," Nikki insisted.

"See lady, its fine. She said I can grab her ass anytime," Gordon grinned crookedly. Nikki looked shock. Gordon just kept grinning, until Nikki's fist connected with his face.

"I did NOT say that, and you'd be best to never touch me again!" the smaller girl shouted as the man gripped his nose.

"What's going on here?" Ellen asked, coming over.

"Ellen," Loor started. "This pig violated Nikki by grabbing her ass without permission."

"Really?" Ellen said and she proceeded to kick Gordon out, muttering about how he never learns.

Loor and Nikki smirked and Nikki decided against the dancing. She walked her drunken friend over to the others who were playing pool right in front of the karaoke stage.

As they sat around and talked, Nikki noticed Mark wasn't present.

"Hey where's Mark?" Nikki asked. The karaoke machine turned on as if to answer her. She caught glances of Bobby, Deborah, Courtney and Alder's incredulous faces and felt she knew what that meant.

"Oh yay!" Loor said. "Mark is going to entertain us!" That confirmed it.

Nikki turned around and saw mark standing on the karaoke stage and gaped at him.

"Everybody, this song is for Nikki Phoenix," Mark slurred as an announcement just as the start of 'Earth, Wind, Waster & Fire' by Toy-Box started up.

"Oh my god," Nikki started.

"_Earth, Wind, Water & Fire 'Cause I would ride through stormy weathers Just to show you how much I love you_." Mark slurred.

"Oh no," Alder sighed.

"_I love you_." Mark continued.

"Go Mark," Courtney cheered.

"_I love your eyes, love your smile, love your funky hair, I love your walk, love your talk, and the things you dare, Love you, love you, yes I do, Love me not, or love me too, Honey, honey, peek-a-boo, I'm in love with you_." Mark slurred, looking directly at Mark.

"Mark, hun, I think it's time for you to sit down and have some water with Uncle Press." Nikki started only to be interrupted by bursts of laughter from Bobby, Deborah, Alder, Courtney and Loor.

"_Come, baby, tell me what you wanna do, Maybe we could get together soon, Baby, see the fire in my eyes, Yeah, you got me hypnotized_." Mark continued, pointing at Nikki.

"Mark, come on, just get down here!" Nikki cried out as her friends cheered him on.

"_Earth, Wind, Water & Fire, Can't get in the way, when I'm running to you, 'Cause I would ride through stormy weathers, Just to show you how much I love you_." Mark sang his slurring fading out as his drunken tongue got used to singing.

"Mark please, just get down here," Nikki said, looking at the drunken boy.

"_I love you_." Mark sang, pointing at her again.

"Go Mark!" Bobby cheered on with Alder's help.

"_I love candy, I love sweets, maybe ice cream too, gummi-bears and chocolate-hearts make me think of you, Open, open Sesame, I've got goodies, come and see, Honey, honey, peek-a-boo, I'm in love with you_." Mark belted out with all his drunken feelings.

"Guys!" Nikki turned towards the others. "Your not helping."

"I think it's sweet that he dedicated the song to you," Deborah said as Courtney and Alder agreed. Bobby just glanced at Mark jealously.

"It would be if he knew what he was doing!" Nikki exclaimed.

"_Come, baby, tell me where you wanna go, Maybe Paris, maybe Tokyo, Lady, see the fire in my eyes, Yeah, you got me hypnotized_." Mark sang.

At this point in time Nikki had given up getting Mark to stop and sober up and she was having an inner struggle. She glanced up at Mark then back at her friends. Deborah caught her gaze and noticed her friend's inner struggle.

"Do it Nik!" Deborah yelled out and knew immediately that Nikki was in fact sober when her friend jumped up on the stage, much to the shock of Mark and the others.

"Oh my god," Courtney gasped as Alder and Loor grinned.

"_Earth, Wind, Water & Fire, Can't get in the way, when I'm running to you, 'Cause I would ride through stormy weathers, Just to show you how much I love you_." Nikki sang, pointing at Uncle Press who was sitting on his bar stool filming it all, with a big grin on his face.

"W00!!!!!!!!" Deborah called out, jumping up and down.

"GO GUYS!!!!!!" Courtney screamed out.

"THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT!" Alder shouted out.

"_Come baby_," Mark sang to Nikki.

"ROCK ON!!!!!" The warrior from Zadaa screamed out.

Bobby ignored them all, his eyes fixated on the girl up on stage with his best friend.

Alder, Courtney and Deborah looked over at Loor like she was nuts.

"What?" Loor asked. "Can't I be excited too?"

"_I love you_," Mark sang to the girl standing beside him.

Loor then leaded Alder, Courtney and Deborah in jumping up and down. Bobby continued to ignore them.

"_I love you_," Mark sang to Nikki.

"Go guys!" Jo shouted fro the counter, grinning at them all.

"_Earth, Wind, Water & Fire_" Nikki sang.

Alder hoisted Deborah up on his shoulders and the blond girl laughed.

"W00!" she cheered.

"_Come baby_," Mark sang.

Loor and Courtney grabbed onto each other's arms and spun around. Bobby sat there, as if he could only see Nikki.

"_Earth, Wind, Water & Fire_," Nikki added.

Ellen grabbed Jo and led her away from the counter and the mother and daughter began dancing.

"_You got me hypnotized_," Mark sang, looking at Nikki.

"W0000!" Loor hollered out excitedly.

"_Earth, Wind, Water & Fire, Can't get in the way, when I'm running to you_," Nikki sang.

"_Come baby_," Mark added.

"_'Cause I would ride through stormy weathers, Just to show you how much I love you_," Nikki sang, pointing at Bobby, making the teenager grin like an idiot.

Just then, other people that were sitting around in Harvelle's started dancing too, very uncharacteristic of the hunters. But they always hunt, they deserved a night of wacky fun.

"_Come, baby, tell me what you wanna do, Maybe we could get together soon, Baby, see the fire in my eyes, Yeah, you got me hypnotized_," Mark sang to Nikki.

Over the music and the hoots and hollers, a faint drift of Uncle Press's laughter could be heard.

"_Earth, Wind, Water & Fire, Can't get in the way, when I'm running to you_," Nikki belted out, dancing around to the beat.

"_Come baby_," Mark said, grabbing Nikki's hand and stopping her mid spin. Nikki grinned and pointed at him.

"_'Cause I would ride through stormy weathers, Just to show you how much I love you_." Nikki sang to Mark.

Mark looked very blissful and Bobby glared at him from his spot down below, watching.

"_I love you_," Mark sang to Nikki and the song was finished.

"You guys rock!" Deborah announced as they walked down off the stage.

"That was so much fun!" Nikki declared.

"Deb's right you guys were good," Alder agreed.

"I loved it," Loor announced simply.

"If you guys made a CD, I would totally buy it," Courtney grinned.

"You were awesome," Bobby said, looking at Nikki.

"She sang to me," Mark gaped after the girl.

They hung around for a bit more, but in the end had to leave because Loor had fallen asleep on her chair and had started drooling on Alder's shirt, to which he yelled out "Not another shirt!" Which made Courtney blush.

Just before they were going to leave, Uncle Press went around getting last minute comments.

"You guys are awesome, totally awesome," was Jo's.

"You guys liven up my place," Ellen said.

"Getting you all drunk is fun," was Deborah's.

"Another shirt ruined. Oh well," was Alder's.

"Nikki and Mark really do rock," was Courtney's.

"Nikki, that was an awesome performance," Bobby had said.

"This was fun, I can't wait to show Loor and Mark this when they're sober," was Press's.

"Mmmmm, that was fun," was Loor's sleepy comment.

"Nikki, I love you," was Mark's slurred comment.

"I love this place," was Nikki's grinning contribution.

With that Press clicked off the camcorder and turned to the kids.

"All right, time to go," Press said.

"Aw," Deborah sighed. "Ok.

She and Courtney left laughing and talking and attempting to sing the song Mark and Nikki had sung. Alder and Press helped Loor out to the van. Nikki and Bobby helped Mark. Just before they got in the van Nikki grinned and looked at the two boys beside her.

"That was so much fun," she grinned. "Thanks Mark," with that she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mark put his hand to his cheek and was speechless. He got into the van and was grinning like an idiot. Nikki turned to Bobby.

"Thanks for the help," she grinned at him. Bobby smiled back and she gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. She then got into the van and didn't see his blush. After a few seconds Bobby got in the van too.

Press and Deborah sat up front, Alder and Courtney in the middle. Nikki, Bobby, Mark and Loor were stuck in the very back.

"Let's go back to the motel," Deborah said.

"Hobey ho, let's go," Nikki and Bobby declared and they drove off to their motel.


End file.
